That One Sad Day
by RikaAida
Summary: Naruto always locked himself up in his apartment that one day a year. That one day that Sasuke left. But what happens when Sasuke comes back? Read and find out! R&R please.


Like every other person, Naruto Uzumaki had his usual morning routine: get up, shower, dress, and eat breakfast. And like every other ninja, he met up with his team mates at their usual spot. But this morning was not the start of a usual day, for today marked the day that Sasuke Uchiha left two years ago.

Naruto had locked his door and windows the night before, and didn't even bother getting up the whole day. This worried all the people close to him, especially Iruka Umino. He went to Naruto's apartment in the morning to see if he could get him up for some ramen, just like last year, but it was no use. Naruto didn't even acknowledge his, or anyone else's, presence all day.

Sasuke Uchiha had arrived in front of the gates leading into Konoha. He stopped, almost regretting coming back, but knew he had to. Tsunade had ordered him to come back when he defeated Orochimaru and Itachi, and he had. When he approached the gates, he saw that Tsunade was waiting for him. He nodded at her, and she sighed in relief.

"Welcome back, Sasuke. I believe the first person you need to see is Naruto. He took it hard when you left," Tsunade said, sadly.

Again, Sasuke nodded and started towards the blonde's place. When he was out of sight, Tsunade said, "Please save him, Sasuke. You're the only one that can."

Sasuke stood outside of Naruto's apartment. He went to knock, when someone spoke. "It's no use to knock. He won't answer you. Or anyone."

Sasuke turned around. "Hello, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi Hatake sighed. "So you've done it. You've defeated Orochimaru and Itachi."

Sasuke nodded. "What do you mean Naruto won't answer?"

"Naruto's been locked up in his apartment all day. I don't even think he's gotten out of bed."

"Why?" Sasuke looked back at Naruto's door sadly.

"Because of you."

Sasuke turned and looked at Kakashi, shocked. "Me?"

Kakashi nodded slowly. "You broke his heart when you left. He hasn't been the same. For the past two years on the same day, he locks himself in his apartment, probably hating himself for letting you leave, or crying."

Sasuke turned back to Naruto's door, onyx eyes showing his sadness that he refused to show on his face. "Dobe…," he muttered under his breath. "If I can't get in through the door," he said, turning back to Kakashi, "then I suppose I can get in with a jutsu."

Kakashi looked from Sasuke to Naruto's door, seemingly looking through the wood, and into the apartment. "Good luck." And with that, Kakashi was gone.

Sasuke did a series of hand signs and he was in Naruto's apartment, outside his bedroom door. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside, where he was met with darkness and the sound of slow, even breathing. Naruto was asleep. He approached the bed, careful not to wake up the sleeping blonde, and sat down on a chair that was at the desk next to the bed. He ran his hand through Naruto's hair and smiled slightly. After a while, Sasuke fell asleep, arms folded on the bed and head in his arms.

Naruto awoke to something warm tickling his face. The first thing he noticed was pale skin and black hair. His eyes widened and he sat up quickly, thinking he must still be asleep and dreaming. 'No… this can't be real… Sasuke?'

Sasuke slowly sat up and looked at Naruto, smiling. "Hello, Naruto." He popped his neck and back and stretched out his arms.

Naruto stared in disbelief as the boy he was crying over earlier smiled at him. "S-Sasuke? Is it really you?"

Sasuke nodded as he put his hand on Naruto's scarred cheek. "Yes, Naruto. This is real."

Naruto's blue eyes shone brightly as he smiled, then filled with tears of happiness as he latched onto the pale boy sitting in front of him. He mumbled against Sasuke's chest, and Sasuke pulled him back and chuckled. "I can't understand you when you're against me like that."

Naruto blushed slightly and looked away. "Don't ever leave me again. Please don't."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin and turned him so he looked at him. "I'm not going to leave again. I promise. I'll always stay by your side, Naruto. Always." Sasuke leaned in and caught Naruto's lips in a soft, passionate kiss. Pulling back, he smiled sincerely and said, "I love you, dobe."

Naruto smiled back. "I love you, too, teme." After he said that, Naruto's stomach let itself be known with a loud gurgling. Naruto blushed and nervously laughed.

Laughing lightly, Sasuke stood up and outstretched his hand for Naruto to take. "Let's go get some ramen. My treat."

Naruto smiled excitedly and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Yes! Free ramen! You're the best Sasuke. I love you!" Naruto got dressed and ran out the door, still putting his sandals on as Sasuke went after him. "Hurry up, Sasuke! I'm starving."

Sasuke shook his head and smiled. He knew now that coming back was a good idea. Even if the whole village hated him now, he had Naruto.

Naruto slowed down to let Sasuke catch up to him and smiled. He knew that from now on, he would wake up everyday and do his normal routine, but now, he would have Sasuke with him, and that made Naruto look forward to the rest of his life. Naruto no longer had that one day a year where he stayed locked up inside, because now, that one day turned into a day he spent with Sasuke.


End file.
